fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic! PreCure! 4
This is the 4th fanseries by CureSailorMoon1617. The series genres are Magical Girl, Music, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, and Mystery. The series themes are Magic, Hearts, Stars, Rainbows, Love, Friendship, and Wish Fulfilment. Plot When 4 girls become Pretty Cures they must compete for the throne of a magical kingdom and fight the forces of a great evil. Characters 'Pretty Cures' ''Usako Momoko / Cure Warrior She is a sweet and smart but very brave young girl. She has great sence of justice and will do anything to protect the innocent. She loves being a Pretty Cure and introduces herself as, "The Magical Girl Warrior of Pretty Cure, Cure Warrior!". Ako Sari / Cure Witch She is a creative and energetic but very helpful young girl. She is great at art and is always there to help someone in need. She is ok with being a Pretty Cure and introduces herself as, "The Cute Witch of Pretty Cure, Cure Witch". Lala Moon / Cure Idol She is a mature and kind young girl who is scary when angry. She is a very talented singer and can play almost any intsurament. She is not happy very heppy about being a Pretty Cure and introduces herself as, "The Magical Idol Singer of Pretty Cure, Cure Idol". Meimi Maron / Cure Kaito She is a serious and strong but lonely young girl. She is great at gymnastic and fantastic at magic tricks. She is very distant from other people at school. She does noy want to be a Pretty Cure and introduces herself as, "The Phantom Theif of Pretty Cure, Cure Kaito". 'Mascots' Senshi '' She Usako's fairy partner who is to watch over her for one year. She is wise and sweet as well as very supportive of Usako. She loves to junk food and watch TV as well. ''Majo She is Ako's fairy partner who is to watch over her for one year. She is energetic and playful but just loves helping out Ako. She loves to eat sweets and Read books. Utau She is Lala's fairy partner who is to watch over her for one year. She is smart and playful but adores getting affection from Lala. She loves to eat snack foods and play video games. Dorobō She is Meimi's fairy partner who is to watch over her for one year. She is mature and smart and is always looking out for Meimi. She loves to eat healthy food and learn new things. 'Freyja' Queen Aileen The queen of the Magical Kingdom who must crown a new queen within one year or else she will die. She is a wise and compassanate ruler of her people. When a new queen is crowned in one year, she will start living in Angela. 'Vexillum Umbra' King Kieran Lapis Adjuva Aetas Latro 'Other Characters' Qoutes Gallery 'Pretty Cures' Usako Momoko / Cure Warrior ''' Usako Momoko.png|Usako Momoko Cure Warrior 2.jpg|Cure Warrior '' Ako Sari / Cure Witch '' Ako Sari.png|Ako Sari Cure Witch 342.png|Cure Witch '' Lala Moon / Cure Idol '' Lala Moon.png|Lala Moon Cure Idol.png|Cure Idol '' Meimi Maron / Cure Kaito '' Meimi Maron.png|Meimi Maron Cure Kaito 432.png|Cure Kaito '' '''Mascots ''Senshi '' '' Senshi (Mascot).png|Senshi '' ''Majo ''' Majo.png|Majo '' Utau '' Utau.png|Utau '' Dorobō '' Dorobo.png|Dorobō '' '''Freyja ' Queen Aileen.jpg|Queen Aileen ' 'Vexillum Umbra' ' King Kieran.jpg|King Kieran Lapis.jpg|Lapis Adjuva.png|Adjuva Aetas.png|Aetas Latro.png|Latro ' 'Other Characters' Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:CureSailorMoon1617